The New Neighbor
by SilverPhoenix1313
Summary: When a woman who is as excentic as Sherlock, will Sherlock find the one woman whom he can stand, maybe even love? Sherlock/OC R&R please! Rated M to be on the safe side :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock?/Oc. This is just off the top of my head just bored at work and thought I would be productive. Hope you like it! The only charater I own is Arianna! **

The Red Eye to England landed at exactly 12:42PM, Arianna checked her watch as the plane hit the runway with a small bump. She slowly made her way through the crowd of people, grabbed her luggage and found her 2014 emerald green Camero sitting for her where they said it would be. She had this car custom made for her move to London. She put her bags in the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat, starting the car with a roar from the engine. A small smirk crossed her face as her music blared in her ears. It was nicer than the forcast had said it would be so she pressed a button and the top folded into the back, letting the warm breeze caress her face. She muttered along to the song that played over the speakers as she wound her way through London to Baker Street. Heads peaked out of shops as she drove past and as she stopped the car outside 223 Baker Street. She smiled as she opened her car door greating the real estate agent that was standing outside of the flat.

"Mrs. Hellermore." He smiled holding out his hand in greeting. Arianna took it.

"It's Miss. I'm not married." She corrected him. "So this is the place?" She turned looking at the outside of the flat nodding her head. "I love it already. Can we go in and sign papers?" She walked up to the door followed by the salesman.

"As we were talking about earlier, it's a two bedroom one bath, livingroom with a fireplace and full kitchen. Now did you have any questions at all? I know when we were talking over the phone you had none, but I just want to make sure before we sign papers." He said as he took her on the tour of the flat.

"I really have none, this is perfect. Better than I could have asked for." Arianna smiled as she spun around to face the salesman. He placed the papers on the fireplace and Arianna signed every piece that he pushed towards her. The stress of the move lifting as each paper was signed. After ten minutes of signing papers they shook hands and the man left. Looking around Arianna couldn't have been more happy, finally away from everything she had left behind she slipped her new flat key onto her key chain. She almost flew down the stairs slowly down once she had gotten to the door that led to the street. Opening the door she looked around, a newfound joy at having her own place finally. As she looked over she saw an older woman carrying out two bags of garbage, it looked a little much for her so Arianna ran over to the woman.

"Please, let me help." Arianna said taking one of the bags from her neighbor and throwing into the bin.

"Oh thank you dear!" The older woman said. "You must be our new neighbor! I saw the man taking down the for sale sign. Nice to see someone bought the place. I'm Mrs. Hudson." Mrs. Hudson shook Arianna's hand.

"I'm Arianna, Arianna Hellermore. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hudson." Arianna smiled, glad that her neighbor was a nice woman. "You live there all by yourself?" Arianna asked, curious to know more about her neighbor.

"Oh goodness no, I've got a couple of boys upstairs, nice fellows. I've known Sherlock for quite some time, he actually helped me out with my husband. And he has a flat mate named John who is quite the nice fellow as well. If you haven't anything to do you should stop in for a nice cuppa, if the boys are around I'll introduce you." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile.

"Well I will stop by later tonight if that's alright. I've actually got to go get some furnature for the new place. I saw a place a few streets over and I figure it is early enough I'll have it delievered and set up before 6." Arianna smiled planning out the night. "I will stop by tonight around 7 if thats fine."

Mrs. Hudson nodded, "I'll fix us a nice dinner. It'll be just a nice night." Mrs. Hudson shook Arianna's hand once more and Arianna jumped into her car and drove to the store to get her things.

Just as Arianna had figured she had everything delivered and set up by 6:30. While the delivery men had been setting everything up for her Arianna had been breaking in her new kitchen. She made a plate of cookies for the men setting up her bedroom and living room and had made a pudding for her dinner with Mrs. Hudson. The men thanked her taking and eating the cookies on the way out to their truck. Looking at the time, Arianna finished her pudding and went to change into a dress she had bought before coming home. It was dark green, her favorite colour, with black lace covering the boddice. It was a tea length dress and she had bought black open toed shoes that had a black rose on the toe of each shoe. Running the brush through her long dark brown, almost black, hair she touched up the small amount of make up she had on and gave herself one more look in the mirrior. Satisfied with what she saw she went to the kitchen and grabbed the pudding and made her way down stairs and over to Mrs. Hudson's. Not wanting to just barge in, Arianna rang the doorbell that was outside. After a few moments she heard suffling on the other side of the door along with a shout coming from futher inside.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door with a smile. "Oh dearie you didn't have to dress up! It's just little old me! You look wonderful." She stepped aside, "Please please come in! And what a beautiful pudding you bought!"

Arianna smiled. "I actually made it. I did it while the delivery men were setting everything up. I even made them cookies for helping me. I wanted to bring something to thank you for having me over for dinner tonight." Arianna smiled as Mrs. Hudson gushed over the pudding. A door at the top of the stairs opened and a tall man in a purple button up stood at the top.

"Mrs. Hudson that wasn't Lestrade was it?!" He asked coming to the ege at the top at looking at Mrs. Hudson.

"No, dear it was our new neighbor, come down and meet her. Bring John." Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly.

"Mrs. Hudson I have no means to deal with neighbors its very-" He stopped as Arianna came into view.

"Annoying? Was that what you were going to say?" Arianna gave him a smile to show no hard feelings. "I just moved in today. Right next door actually."

The man came down the stairs stopping at the second to last step. "Sherlock Holmes." He held out his hand.

"Arianna Hellermore." She took it. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Hellermore."

"Miss." She corrected him. "I'm not married. No attachments, just me."

"So what do we owe the pleasure to your company?" Sherlock said, letting go of her hand, he had just realized he was still holding onto.

"Well, I helped Mrs. Hudson with the trash earlier and she was kind enough to invite me over for dinner. With all the moving I would have been surprised if I would have eaten at all." She gave a small laugh at her own joke. "I'm quite horrible with eating actually, sometimes I'll go a week without eating anything at all! I'll get so absorbed in what I'm doing I'll completly forget to eat. My Father hates it." She smiled. "Will you and your flatmate be joining us tonight? I did make a pudding, I wanted to make something to say thanks and to introduce myself as well." She paused, "I'm so sorry, I'm rambling." She gave a soft giggle.

"No, please, no need for apologizes. I'll go grab John and we will be down shortly. Once again pleasure to meet you Miss. Hellermore." Sherlock said shaking her hand again.

"Please, just call me Arianna." She took his hand giving it a small shake then turning to Mrs. Hudson. "If you haven't set the table for two more, I'd love to help."

"Oh dear you are too kind!" She fussed showing Arianna to the kitchen.

Making sure the two were out of sight Sherlock bounded up the stairs two, almost three, at a time. He opened the door and looked John over, "Good you're dressed, come downstairs."

Looking up from his computer, "What? Why?"

"New neighbor. Mrs. Hudson made food, thought you would want to meet her and eat."

"Why do you want to meet her? I thought you hated meeting neighbors?" John signed out of his computer and placed it down.

"I do. But I know you do. Can we just go? She brought pudding." Sherlock asked, bribing John with food.

"Pudding hmm? Well, alright."

John adjusted his jumper and followed Sherlock down to Mrs. Hudson's. As they walked in Arianna was trying to reach the top shelf in Mrs. Hudson's cabinet for a couple extra cups, but she was just a tad too short at her 5'2'' stature that she couldn't quite reach. As the two men came in through the door Arianna looked over. "Ah Mrs. Hudson just what we need! A taller man than I." She smiled at Sherlock. "That is, if you wouldn't mind? Otherwise I'm afraid I'd have to climb on her counters and that would be quite rude." Arianna stood back as Sherlock easily grabbed the glasses and set them down. "Thank you Hun." She smiled and proceeded to bustle around and set the rest of the table for the new arrivals while Mrs. Hudson gushed.

"Oh dearie you don't have to do all this, you are my guest." Mrs. Hudson beamed, it was obvious she enjoyed the help.

"Oh no, it is the least I could do." Arianna smiled as she finally sat down. "I have this horrible habbit of always needing something to do, otherwise I get deadly bored! Why I remember taking a harpoon class one afternoon because I heard about it on the news! I had just gotten off a 72 hour shift at work and thought why not! So I ruhed over and took the class, teacher told me I was the best one there! Given I'd never actually _use_ one on an animal, but it was entertaining." John stared.

Shaking himself John smiled. "So what do you do for a living?"

Arianna smiled, "Ah thats top secret that is. If I told you I'd have to kill you." She smiled giving a wink. "I'm actually retired now. I was doing what I was doing since I was 10. After 17 long years I finally told my Dad I was going to retire and I thought he was going to shoot me. He told me he wasn't sure how he was going to replace me but I told him that it was simple, he just couldn't. But that he would have to get along without me. Although I'm quite sure I'll be getting a phone call then and there or a fax to some clues on a case and I'll just have to get pulled back in." She was very animated, her hands moving around, only stopping to take a small drink or equally small bite of food. "But I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. back home, so I did a lot of cases and actually had to travel here to Bakersfield a few months ago and just fell in love with the area so when I was ready to retire I knew I was going to move here."

"Bakersfield huh? We were there not too long ago working on a case ourselves." John said in between bites. "What did you think of the place?"

"Seemed like just another government agency to me." Arianna shrugged. "So you two work on cases? That does sound interesting! Have you always done it?"

"I actually used to be an Army Doctor, but I got shot and well met Sherlock and he just has taken me along for the ride. But I tell you what I wouldn't give it up. Never a dull moment with him around."

"You got shot? Really? I've been shot a bunch of times. Never gets any better, but it's a bit less painful than geting stabbed. At least when you get stabbed you have something to grab on to in order to pull it out, but with a bullet it's a bit more difficult. Given getting stabbed still hurts but I guess if I had to choose between getting stabbed and getting shot I would rather get stabbed." Arianna paused, everyone was staring at her. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, this isn't exactly proper table conversation."

Sherlock's mouth was hung open like he had forgotten how to close it. Shot? Harpooning for no reason? She was amazing, he had never met someone as intersting at Arianna Hellermore, even her named dripped with excitement. "No, please, continue." Arianna blushed.

"We can always continue that conversation later Mr. Holmes, I believe we are the only ones who would want to hear about the gory details." She smiled making eye contact with Sherlock. "That is, if you have nothing better to do."

Sherlock felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Not at all. And please, call me Sherlock."

"Sherlock." She smiled, his stomach flipped. The four of them ate dinner talking about normal things, Arianna even told them a couple less deadly stories about how she got into the job she retired from. "I'm actually adpoted, my Dad kept my orginal last name and taught me everything I know. I was taught how to shoot when I was 6, shot my first sniper when I was 9, able to shoot a grape off a table over a 100 yards away. My Dad was proud of that one."

"So what exactly did you do for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" John asked after they had the pudding that Arianna had brought.

"A bit of everything really. I enjoyed working in the lab with Gama Radiation, but I loved the rush of going out into the field after someone and taking them down. Although my Dad knew I was great I knew he'd rather have me working in the lab. He said it was safer." Arianna giggled. "I told him he was a bit nuts thinking that me working with Gama Radation was safer than being out in the field. He just shook his head and walked off." Arianna stood up taking plates. "Everyone enjoy the food? Mrs. Hudson dinner was just wonderful."

"Thank you dear. The pudding was just beautiful." Mrs. Hudson said as she gave a small yawn. "Well, if you three want to keep talking I'm going to bed. Arianna it has just been a thrill to meet you, don't be a stranger." Mrs. Hudson gave Arianna a small hug and the three walked to the base of Sherlock and John's stairs.

"Well, it was wonderful dinner. The pudding was great Arianna." John said.

Arianna looked down at the tubberwear that still had quite a bit in it. "You can have the rest John. I know I wont eat it. Knowing me I'll probably forget." Arianna smiled handing it over.

"Thank you! Now if I can find room in the fridge. Sherlock always has all kinds of body parts in there. Hard to find a place where it isn't touching a head." John headed up the stairs, leaving Sherlock and Arianna alone.

"You know, I would always keep my body parts in their own fridge. Although it is funny to see people's reactions when they open up the wrong one." Arianna smiled.

"That is a wonderful idea, I would probably just overtake the second fridge though." Sherlock said, the both paused for a second then let out a laugh.

"This has been a wonderful night Mr. Holmes. I'm very glad to have met you." She gave him a smile, her head tilted to the side. "Hopfully I will see you again."

"I would like that very much Miss. Hellermore."

Arianna playfully rolled her eyes, "How many times am I going to tell you to just call me Arianna?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Sherlock?" He retorted.

Arianna took a step closer towards Sherlock, closing the small gap that had been between them, their bodies almost touching. "Perhaps just once more." She smiled sweetly before adding. "Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock felt his stomach feel like a small chemical explosion had taken place, his body moved forward closing the rest of the gap, he rested his hand on her cheek. His body leaned forward and just as their lips were inches apart Arianna's phone went off to a song Sherlock knew, Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera. He took a step back, his cheeks flushed red as Arianna reached down the front of her dress pulling her phone from her bra. "Sorry," she mutered her face red as well before answering the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Dad. What? No, it's fine. Whats up? Yeah go ahead and send me the info, my fax is all set up same number I left you with, I'll take a look over them when I get home. I'm out at the moment. Mmmhmm. Love you too Daddy, bye." Arianna hit the end button and looked up at Sherlock. "My Dad. Sorry. Not even gone 24 hours and I'm already getting phone calls to solve his problems." Arianna shuffled her feet looking down. "I really did have a nice night. And, I would like to see you again, if you're ever in the mood to maybe take a walk, or something..." Arianna paused. "That sounds stupid. Forget I said anything." Arianna turned towards the door and took a few steps forwards, Sherlock reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Walking would be nice. If you don't have to get to your fax machine, we could go now. If you'd like." Sherlock kept his hand on her shoulder. For a moment she kept forward towars the door, just as Sherlock thought she wasn't going to answer she slowly turned around.

"I would like that very much Mr. Holmes. You could show me around, that sounds like fun." Arianna smiled. "I'm just going to go change and take a look at what my Dad sent me, give me, 10 minutes? Just come up to my flat." Arianna put her hand over Sherlock's, taking it off her shoulder. "See you in a few minutes." She turned and was out the door before he could blink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2! And I just was to say sorry if anything is misspelled, I'm just doing this off the top of my head for fun and to pass time at work. Hope you are enjoying this! **

_She turned and was out the door before he could blink._

Sherlock stared at the door she had just left through, almost as if he couldn't believe she had said yes. He had gone on what they calla date only once before, but that had been for an experiment and the girl had been very upset with him when she had found out. He did a small spin towards the stairs and slowly made his way up the stairs, still in somewhat of a daze. He opened the door to the flat and John was sitting in front of the telly, a small plate with pudding on it on his lap.

"Took you long enough, what did you do scare her away?" John said not looking away from the tv. When Sherlock didn't answer John turned towards his friend. "Sherlock you alright? You look pale."

Sherlock sat down across from John, his fingers together under his chin. "I'm going on a walk with Arianna. I'm to pick her up in 10 minutes."

"You two are going out on a walk? It's dark out." John asked. "Why would you say yes to going on a walk, I thought you didn't do dates?"

"I asked her." A small clinking of china was heard as John sat his plate down.

"You? Asked Her? Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel funny. But in a good way John. I enjoy her company." Sherlock looked at the telly, not really watching it. John laughed.

"You have a crush! Really Sherlock, you of all people? I have to tell Mycroft," John said pulling out his phone, Sherlock snatched it away.

"It's none of his business."

"Fine fine. I wont, just thought he should see you off, isn't that how it works? Siblings seeing each other off on the first dates, the teasing."

"For your information I have been on a date before, givin it was just for an experiment, but still. I have been on one." Sherlock tossed John's phone back at him.

"Well, you should go. And grab your coat, the way you're acting you'll probably forget about it." John said chuckling to himself.

Sherlock stood and walked over pulling his coat and scarf on, then making his way outside and to Arianna's. As he walked up the stairs he could hear her on the phone with someone, by the way she was talking it sounded like her Dad. He stood outside her door for a moment, not wanting to interrupt her.

"No thats not what I'm saying, check your damn phone, I'm sure I have the answer and have already sent it to you. No I don't care what Phillips said, Phillips is an idiot. Then take me off speaker phone if you don't Phillips to hear how idiotic he is! Dad, I'm in the middle of something, do we have to do this right now?" He heard her grown like a small child, he couldn't help it, it brought a small smile to his face. Knocking on the door he heard her pause. "Come in Mr. Holmes, I shouldn't be long!" Sherlock opened the door but froze at what he saw. She had pickled body parts and a couple of skulls sitting on her fireplace, a huge thick glass table that was held up by what looked to be mummified legs, and Arianna stood by what looked to be an old coroner's table, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black bra. "Dad. Listen to me, it was the step dad, he did it, and the way I figure it you have about ten minutes before he tried to jump ship and get rid of all the evidance that will prove it. Get over there now." Arianna smiled at Sherlock as she watched his shocked expression. "Yes, yes, well thats why you call me. Let me know how it goes. Love you. Bye!" She hit the end button.

"So, so sorry about that. I took one look at the file and just _had_ to call my Dad. I'm already ready, have a seat if you'd like. I just need to find a shirt..." Arianna trailed off walking towards what Sherlock assumed was her bedroom. "So, are you sure you're alright with taking a walk at night? Because we can always go in the morning if you want." She called as she walked back into the room she pulled a dark green and black stripped shirt over her head. The shirt was a bit low cut, but still left plenty to the imagination, not that Sherlock needed to use that anymore, with what he had walked in on.

"I, uh" He cleared his throat. "I don't mind walking around for at least a while. Unles you don't want to."

"Oh no! I just wanted to make sure you were ok with walking around at night. " Arianna grabbed her coat, which looked a lot like his, except hers was a bit longer. She also grabbed a scarf that was silver and green wrapping it around her neck the same way he did. "Well, I'm ready when you are." She walked over and opened the door for him to step through. As they made their way down the stairs, Sherlock realized her flat was set up the same as his.

"So do you have someone who lives downstairs?" Sherlock asked, nodding towards the direction of the second room.

"Nope, I bought the whole thing, figured I'd use it for experiments and such, and probably for my Dad when he comes to stay." She went to open the door for him once again but he beat her to it.

"Please, allow me Arianna." He held it open, as she walked passed she gently brushed up against him, she had put purfume on, it made his head spin.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." She said as he stepped onto the sidewalk next to her, Arianna locked the door. "So, where to first?"

Sherlock looked around, he really hadn't thought this far ahead, all ideas he had of where the night was headed where blown away when he saw Arianna standing in the room just in a pair of jeans and her bra... His stomach had another small chemical explosion and he felt his member twinge at the memory. Shaking his head, now was not the time to have an erection, he looked around. There was a park just a few blocks away he was sure she would like. Altough she was very smart and had strange hobbies, she seemed to enjoy the little things as well. "There is a park, we could start heading that way then just see where our feet take us." He suggested.

"Beautiful idea . Off we go!" She flung her hand forward almost in a cartoonish way, making Sherlock laugh out loud. Arianna smiled. "I suppose you think I'm quite idotic for acting in such a silly manner..." She blushed, putting her hand back at her side.

"I think you are quite amusing Arianna. I've never met someone like you before." He said softly. Their footsteps echoed off the buildings as they passed. She had changed into a pair white toed green converse shoes their height difference more aparent. As they made their way to the park, they were passed by a taxi now and then, their shadows bouncing off the buldings. They talked about some of the experiments each of them had done.

"So have you ever been out like this with someone before?" Arianna asked out of the blue, that was one of things he really liked about her, she didn't have a filter and just asked or spoke whatever came into her head.

Sherlock thought for a moment about lying to her, he knew women could be touchy about what men had done with other women, but she wasn't exactly like other women... Before he knew what he was doing he was telling her about the only other date he had gone on. As he finished he watched Arianna's face, it had not changed through the entire story, he waited for her to say something. After what felt like forever she did.

Leting out a big sigh Arianna laughed. "You too?! I've done that before! My Dad was going crazy about me not acting like a normal teenager and set me up with one of the guy's kid he knew from work. He was a tall rugby player type, bored the pants off of me! He talked about football the entire time. I almost ditched him, but I knew if I showed up at home without him my Dad would just keep trying. It was a very long 3 hours." Arianna smiled. "That is the only date I have ever been on. I just don't find very many people I'm attracted to, my Mum thinks my Dad broke me with all the guns and fighting and defences he drilled into me. I've told her I just don't go for just anyone, I'm special and the person I end up with should be too. I know that sounds silly but I'm still a woman. I want to be married and have kids someday, but I want the person I marry to understand I'm not a normal person. I'm not the same as other women, I'm special and I desurve that, and when I do give myself to that person they are going to know they are the only person who has ever touched me that way." Arianna stared off towards the stars suddenly growing quiet. "My Mum wanted to see me get married before she died."

Sherlock looked down at Arianna, in the moon's light he saw a single tear run down her cheek. Reaching forward he wiped it away, as he did so Arianna looked down. "Sorry, stupid emotions." She gave a small sniffle, shook her head and smiled. "I'm alright. So, do you have any family?"

"I have a brother. Mycroft. But we don't talk much." Sherlock said, Arianna didn't push the subject. As they came around the corner the park came into view.

"Oh this is beautiful! I do love parks! My Dad used to take me when I was little. Mostly for pint sized training as he called it." Arianna giggled. "I love the weaping willow over there. Those are my favorite trees, I like to sit under them and read." Arianna sighed and leaned against Sherlock, "This has been a wonderful walk." Sherlock smiled and drapped his arm over her shoulder, holding her to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, we should come back again when it's light out." Sherlock murmered, he didn't have to speak very loud as they were the only ones around.

"Light, but then people will be here and that will just ruin the sight." Arianna stuck her tongue out, revealing a small tongue ring.

"What on earth was that?" Sherlock asked pointing to her mouth, Arianna giggled.

"It's a tongue ring silly. Like an ear ring for your tongue." She stuck her tongue back out so he could see.

"Isn't weird to eat with?"

"You know, I've had it for so long I don't even notice. Adaptation Mr. Holmes. The beautiful mystery of human kind." Arianna stood up straight creating a small space between their bodies, Sherlock kept his arm around her shoulder so she didn't go far. She smiled up at him. He loved that smile. "Do you want to walk around for a bit more or would you like to go back to my place? We could have some tea and get warm, I'd love to try out my new fireplace." Sherlock nodded. She reached up laceing her fingers inbetween his and pulling his arm off her shoulder so their hands hung between them. "Lead the way Mr. Holmes." Arianna gestured with her free hand. As they made their way back towards Baker Street, Arianna could tell that Sherlock was walking much slower and taking a different, longer route than the one they had taken to the park. "You know, I don't plan on kicking you out of my flat at a certain time. You don't have to walk slow, you are welcomed to stay as long as you'd like. I mean you only live next door." Arianna said squeezing Sherlock's hand.

"You miss nothing, Arianna." Sherlock said speeding up his pace.

"Thats why I'm the best." Arianna laughed as she ran ahead of him letting go of his hand. She spun around, jogging backwards to stay infront of him. "So how long have you known John?" She asked slowing down as they turned the corner to Baker Street.

"A couple of years now. He is a very good friend." Sherlock said as they came to a stop outside 223, he followed her inside and up the stairs and back inside her flat. She shrugged her coat off and he took it, hanging up his and hers next to each other on some hooks that were next to the door. "So what made you choose Baker Street for your new home?" He asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her make them both tea.

"I dunno, I was looking through places that were for rent or sale and saw 223 and just fell in love. And I'm very glad I did." She added as she handed him a cup. They walked over to the couch she had setting under a window by the fireplace. Arianna sat her cup down on the glass table with the mummified legs and bent over infront of the fireplace with a couple pages of a newspaper and a lighter she had pulled from her back pocket. Sherlock couldn't help himself as he watched her bottom bounce and sway as she moved, he felt the chemical explosion once again and a throb from his pants. Before he could take much more she stood up and turned around facing Sherlock who made an impassive face. "Much better." She smiled standing by the fireplace for a bit longer warming her back. She brushed her hair from her eyes as she sat back down next to Sherlock on the couch, for a moment she said nothing, just looking him over, not hiding the fact she was taking him in from head to toe, as she came back to his face she flushed, almost in a realisation what she had just done and took a small sip of tea. "Sorry, I was just looking." She paused, "That sounds stupid. I mean I _was_ looking, but... well..." She set her tea back down and leaned against the back of the couch. "I just like looking I guess. I've always enjoyed watching people, but really looking at someone is a rare thing that people do anymore. Sometimes I just like to sit there and take someone in." Her head fell to the side looking at him. "And I just can't help smiling at you when I do. It's not because I think you're funny looking or anything, I just, I dunno, I just like looking."

Sherlock moved closer to her, placing his arm on the back of the couch as she moved her head. "You don't have to explain anything to me Arianna, I know how you feel, it's weird. When you do things I just feel like I already know why you are doing them. I can't explain it, and you have no idea how frustrating that is to me, to not be able to explain something." His hand found her hair and his fingers played with a lock of her hair. It was soft and he was close enough that it smelled like cherries, he had never enjoied the smell of cherries more than he was right then. "I very much enjoy your company Arianna."

Arianna smiled and scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "And I you." Arianna gave a small yawn. "It's been a very long day, and I think it's starting to catch up to me." She looked into the fireplace watching the flames dance around.

"I should probably get back home them if you are tired." He didn't move, he didn't want to.

"If you want. I told you earlier I wouldn't kick you out, if you want to stay you are more than welcomed. I mean you do only live next door." Arianna stood up and streached. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but smile when she saw his eyes travel down her body slowly. "What would you like to do? Because you know you can see me anytime you'd like. You could probably knock on the wall and I'd be able to hear you."

As much as he wanted to stay, stay and just watch her sleep all night if thats what it took Sherlock slowly stood up and streached himself. "As much as I don't want to leave, I should let you stay the first night in your new home by yourself, I wouldn't want to intrude." Arianna nodded understanding and walked him to the door.

"Thank you very much for a wonderful night, and the warmest welcome anyone could have given me." Arianna reached up abnd grabbed his coat and scarf handing them to him and opening the door. Truth was she wanted him to stay just as much as he did, but she wasn't going to tell him that, mostly because she didn't want to move to fast. She walked him down the stairs to the door and turned to face him. "If you need anything just come over. I'll be home, I'm actually expecting the rest of my stuff to arrive tomorrow if you want to help I wouldn't say no. I bet you would love my full tiger artitulation I did." Arianna paused before reaching up and kissing Sherlock on the cheek. "Good night, Sherlock." He watched her go back up the stairs, a warm spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, and she had called him Sherlock. Controlling himself from running the five feet back home, Sherlock made his way to 221B opened the door and made his way up the stairs, each step feeling heavier and heavier as he slowly made his way away from her. As he opened the door to his flat, John was still awake, waiting up for him he assumed, and smiled as Sherlock walked through the door.

"Have a nice walk?" John asked as Sherlock hung up his coat.

"It was very nice, we went to the park, we talked, and we went back to her flat for some tea, she got tired and now I'm home. I'm seeing her tomorrow to help her unpack. She has an artitulated tiger skelleton that I'm quite interested to see." Sherlock sat down letting out a sigh, it had been a very long day, a happy one, but a long one none the less. He might even sleep tonight. But at the thought of sleep his mind wondered next door to where Arianna could be sleeping right now, his stomach twinged at the thought of sleeping next to her and he sighed again.

"You actually like this girl don't you Sherlock?" John genuenly asked, Sherlock nodded.

"I can't explain it, but I really do like her. I've barely known her a day and I don't want to leave her side, I could stay up the rest of my life and talk to her, or even just sitting next to her would make my entire night." Sherlock looked at the wall where Arianna's living room would be. "I've never felt like this before." His phone buzzed, as he looked down he saw Arianna's name pop up, he hadn't put her in his phone, how did shet get his number? He opened the text and read;

**John gave me your number, and when you weren't looking I put it in your phone. Told you I was the best ;) Just wanted to say again how much I enjoied tonight and hope to see you tomorrow. Good night Sherlock. -AH**

Before he could respond another text from Arianna popped up, but this time it only had six words on it.

**I think I'm falling for you. -AH**

Sherlock's mouth dropped open, his heart sped up, and his face flushed. He stared at the text almost feeling like he was dreaming, his fingers danced across the screen, not even noticing what he was typing until his finger hit send, his text read;

**You make me feel like a chemical explosion has gone off in my stomach. -SH**

The minutes ticked by as he waited for her reply, when 5 minutes passed he dropped his phone to the couch, mentally cursing himself. What a stupid thing to say. Really? A chemical explosion?! Just as he was about to turn towards his room and hide in his bed, probably until she moved, there was a soft knock on the door. John and Sherlock exchanged looks and Sherlock opened the door, his mouth dropped at who was standing there.


End file.
